halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom-G036
} - MJOLNIR (GEN 2)= } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Tom-G036|realname = Thomas Grady Junior|tag = G-036|hidep = a|unit = Team Bayonet|homeworld = Miridem|born = February 3rd, 2538|gender = Male|height = Height: *203.2 centimeters (6 ft 9 in) (without armor) *208.28 centimeters (6 ft 11 in) (in armor)|weight= *108.6 kilograms (239.5 lb) (without armor) *335.4 kilograms (739.5 lb) (with MJOLNIR Mark V) *308.6 kilograms (680.4 lb) (with MJOLNIR (GEN 2))|hair = Light Brown|eyes = Blue|cyber = Spartan Neural Interface|status = Active|equip = Armor: *SPI Armor Mark II (2551-2552) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (2552-2554) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2)|rank = Rank: * Chief Petty Officer (Formerly) * Spartan|specialty= Assault, Tactical Planning, Intelligence|battles = Battles: *Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa **Attack on Sydney **Battle of Cleveland *Requiem Campaign|class = Spartan-III Gamma Company : 2551|allegiance= United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy (Formerly) **NAVSPECWAR: SPARTAN-III Program *Spartan Operations|hideb = a|fullname = Thomas Grady Junior|spartantag = S-G036}}Spartan Tom-G036, born Thomas Grady Junior, is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command and Spartan Operations. He is the second-in-command, medic and, intelligence specialist of the Spartan-III team, Team Bayonet and fought at the end of the Human-Covenant War, specifically in the Battle of Mombasa, Attack on Sydney, Battle of Cleveland, and in the Battle of Requiem and Requiem Campaign. He was a Chief Petty Officer before joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Thomas Grady Junior was born on February 3rd, 2538 to parents Thomas and Galynn Grady. His father worked as a miner, while his mother was a stay-at-home mom after Tom's birth. In 2540, Tom's mother died from an aggressive for of breast cancer, and whilst easily treated, his family could not afford the treatment despite their greatest efforts. Following his mothers death, his father became much closer with his son, quitting his job as a miner to spend more time with him. During the , his father took up arms in order to defend Tom. He was ultimately killed at the hands of a squad , but was able to tell Tom to stay strong. Words which would continue to drive him throughout his career. After his father's death he was able to run to a nearby group of , who had him safely evacuated prior to the glassing. New Beginnings Following his evacuation from , he was brought to a refugee camp, which happened to the same camp that Jenn-G278 had been brought to in the year prior. He would spend his time waiting outside the . He would ask almost anyone who would walk from the compound to allow him to join the UNSC. Eventually, an ONI agent decided to listen to his story, sympathizing with him. Sometime before July of 2544, his story and the fact that he was outside one of the UNSCs largest military compounds had reached all the way up to the Tower's highest levels. Tom's story and willingness to fight had sparked the interest of Colonel , who had recently began his recruitment of the newest group of . This led to Tom becoming one of the first to be recruited into Gamma Company. Training Brought to Camp Curahee, on Onyx, Trainee-G036 initially found himself at odds with two of the other kids in his group, Trainee-G076 and Trainee-G091. Tom felt challenged by them, as Trainee-G076 would act as a natural leader, ordering around the rest of Team Bayonet like he was in charge. This annoyed Trainee-G036 as he felt he should be in charge. This rivalry would continue for a number of years. He also developed a dislike for CPO , thinking him as being too harsh on Gamma Company. On the night of January 4th, 2548, while Mendez and Ambrose were talking in Ambrose's office, Trainee-G036 and a few other trainees who held a dislike toward Mendez, sneaked out of the barracks and into his office where he had a kept his stash of cigars. Upon opening the door, a group of trainees, led by Trainee-G076 were waiting for them. A now dizzy Tom was dragged back to his bed, without the cigars ever leaving Mendez' office. Despite the railing he had gotten from Dan, he grew to respect his team leader, finally believing that he was worthy of leading Team Bayonet. At the outbreak of what has come to be known to the Gammas as "Operation: JAILBREAK", Tom followed the lead of Dan and Team Bayonet in aiding the drill instructors to help find and secure the rogue teams of Gammas, receiving praise from both Mendez and Ambrose for their aid in the search. In the years that followed, Dan and Tom grew to become good friends, with Tom eventually becoming Dan's second-in-command. Trainee-G036 would finish Spartan training as one of Gamma Company's best tactical planners, and the future temporary leader of Team Bayonet. Augmentations Main Article: '' In February of 2551 aboard , Tom along with the rest of Gamma Company received their augmentations, which were made up of chemical compounds instead of implants unlike the Spartan-IIs. The following are the chemicals used in the operation: Additionally, Kurt Ambrose, who was upset with the loss of both of his previous two companies added the following mutagens to give the Gammas a better chance of survival. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: Team Bayonet Tom-G036 would become team leader of Team Bayonet following Dan-G076's requisition by ONI in 2554. As of 2558, Team Bayonet is made up of the following Spartans: * Dan-G076 (Team Leader) * Tom-G036 (Second-in-command, Medic, and Intelligence) * Jenn-G278 (Recon and Marksman) * Theo-G091 (Close Quarters) * Alex-G141 (Heavy Weapons) Human-Covenant War Main Article: '' Tom and Team Bayonet received their deployments about two weeks after the , and were deployed to Earth along with a few other teams from Gamma Company. Battle for Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' At the start of the Battle for Earth, Team Bayonet was deployed to Mombasa, prioritized with aiding and evacuating civilian and government personal. At one point during the battle, Tom saw a child who was being targeted by , so naturally, Tom covered him, taking multiple rounds to his back before Jenn-G278 eliminated the snipers. Later, Tom and Jenn eliminated several who were torturing and killing a group of police officers from the . While Jenn provided cover, Tom eliminated two of the Brutes, while Jenn took two others. From there, Tom released the officers who would further aid Team Bayonet through the battle. After the battle ended, Team Bayonet was flown to Sydney, Australia in order to build up of a defense of Sydney's important locations. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' Upon their arrival, which was under heavy Covenant fire, Team Bayonet received orders to immediatly report to , for further orders. At the HIGHCOM Facillity they were rapidly briefed on the current situation, with their mission being to hold HIGHCOM Facility at what ever cost necessary. Facing wave after wave, Tom and Team Bayonet repelled the Covenant forces, leaving the building with only minor damage. Before they had time to celebrate their victory, they were rushed to the other side of Australia, as the was under heavy Covenant fire. When they arrived, they all were surprised at the small size of the force, but despite the size of the Covenant group, they put up a fairly strong attack. Tom, from the rear, planned out an attack which had Jenn-G278 eliminating the leading the attack, followed by the rest of Team Bayonet rushing to close in the Covenant from behind, while the rest of the remaining Marines and ONI personal attacked from the sides and front. The plan went off without a hitch, losing only two Marines in the counter attack. For his actions in Australia, Tom received a Bronze Star, a Navy and Marine Corps Medal, and a Purple Heart. Upgrade to MJOLNIR Armor As a reward for their defense of Australia, Team Bayonet was given permission to be upgraded to Mjolnir Mark V armor, as a way to test new, experimental shielding, and as a way to get rid of surplus Mark V armor from the facility. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' Around a month after the Attack on Sydney, Team Bayonet was sent to Cleveland to aid in the defense of Cleveland in their newly acquired Mjolnir armor. During this battle, Tom mostly played an aiding role to Dan, while his squad leader made a show of his prowess in combat. After gathering civilians from a whole block of Cleveland, Team Bayonet took on the responsibility of getting a large group of 47 civilians across a bridge and to the waterfront where they could be picked up. This would start as a simple task, until two deployed two of Covenant troops which were supported by two . Dan immediately decided that Tom would lead the group of civilians to the waterfront to safety, while the rest of Bayonet fought back the Covenant force. Tom lead the group to safety not losing a single soul, despite a Covenant squadron happening to find them. For his actions in leading the civilians to safety, he would earn a Navy Cross. After the battle ended, Tom, along with the rest of Team Bayonet, would be kept in Berlin, Germany as an emergency response team, in the case that more Covenant forces would invade Earth elsewhere. Another invasion never came, leaving Team Bayonet in Berlin for the rest of the war. Post Human-Covenant War After the war, Team Bayonet would continue to run small operations for the Navy, often dealing with Covenant remnant groups or insurrectionist forces. The whole team operated together until November 2553 when Jenn-G278 joined the , leaving the team without a sniper. In 2554, Tom became squad leader after Dan-G076 was requisitioned by ONI. This left Tom in a weird situation, as Team Bayonet was left with three members. Spartan Operations About a month after Tom became team leader, he was approached by Spartan Commander about Team Bayonet joining the , to which he accepted and was stationed aboard the . Aboard the Infinity, he and the rest of Team Bayonet were fitted with armor. They were then asked to help and aid the who were adapting to their armor and augmentations. Team Bayonet was kept in that role until July 21st, 2557. Battle of Requiem ''Main Article: '' On July 21st, 2557, the UNSC Infinity was pulled into the of , after hearing an emergency distress beacon from within the planet. The remainder of Team Bayonet was one of the fireteams sent to the surface of Requiem. They were paired with a company of Marines and tasked with deterring attackers from entering the ship. This was Tom-G036's first mission which he was in charge of, a dream he had since since his days on Onyx. As he was successful in his mission, he was awarded a Navy Commendation Medal from the Navy, despite no longer being in the Navy. He performed well, not great, but well. He often made calls that weren't of the smartest standing, one of which led to the death a few Marines, but overall he performed well in the position. After the Battle of Requiem, Tom decided that Dan was better suited for leadership, and that should he return, Tom would relinquish leadership without complaint. About two weeks later, Jenn-G278 was released back to Team Bayonet, bringing Bayonet to four-fifths of full power. Requiem Campaign ''Main Article: '' Tom's wish was granted, Dan was released by ONI in December of 2557, right in time for the Requiem Campaign. Back under G-076, Tom had a new found respect for his position as Dan's right-hand, helping where he could. This showed during the Requiem Campaign, for Team Bayonet had their best set of combat missions yet, with Tom playing a key role in their success. Tom racked in more kills during the campaign than any mission he had run, killing a total of one-hundred and thirty-seven Covenant and Promethean forces. Present Presently, when not on missions, Tom can be found aboard the UNSC Infinity with Team Bayonet, often training in War Games, training in the ship gym, reviewing war maps, or throwing a football around with a few other Marines or Spartans. Personality and Traits Initially disliked by most of Gamma Company, and especially Team Bayonet, Tom developed his personality to become likable by the end of Spartan training. Described as headstrong, Tom tends to act impulsively at times, often thinking his way is the best way. Despite his tendencies to act impulsively, he falls in line and receives orders well, usually not challenging them unless necessary to the missions success. Tom is well liked by most of Bayonet as he always tries to have a positive attitude toward their mission and situation. Theo-G091 and Tom usually do not see eye-to-eye on most topics and generally try to avoid talking outside missions. Despite his aloofness, he holds an unbreakable bond with each member of Team Bayonet, and would gladly risk his own life to save one of theirs, even Theo, who he tends to see as a tough older brother. Equipment Armors: * (2551-2552) * (2552-2554) ** Tom utilized the OPERATOR CNM variant helmet, EVA left shoulder armor, UA/MULTI-THREAT right shoulder armor, TACTICAL/LRP chest pouches, TACTICAL/TACPAD wrist mount, TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT as a utility piece, a Blue visor, and FJ/Para kneeguards, in the colors of Blue and Brick. * ** Tom had his OPERATOR helmet to work with the GEN 2 systems, only changing the visor color in the process. He is equipped with the armor, in Persian Blue and Salt, with his visor changed to Beltane. Weapons: '''Battle of Mombasa: ' * * * * Attack on Sydney: * M392 Designated Marksman Rifle * MA5K Carbine * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Combat Knife Battle of Cleveland: * M392 Designated Marksman Rifle * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Combat Knife Battle of Requiem: * 'Goldy' * * Combat Knife Requiem Campaign: * M395 Designated Marksman Rifle * M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon * Combat Knife Main Weapons: * M395 Designated Marksman Rifle * M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon * Combat Knife Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Tom-G036 has won throughout his career. Promotions Trivia * Tom's real name, Thomas Grady Junior, and the fact that Tom enjoys football, is a reference to the author's favorite NFL quarterback, Tom Brady, whose full name is Thomas Brady Junior. * Tom is of Irish, Germanic, and British descent . * Tom brought his father's football with him to Onyx as a keepsake. * When off-duty, Tom wears a brown jacket, with a black shirt, and cargo pants. Gallery TomWarGames.jpg|Tom-G036 engaging an enemy Wraith in War Games Category:Gamma Company